


Come  back  to  me

by RedGap



Category: Wiishu - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: F/M, Other, Septiishu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGap/pseuds/RedGap
Summary: After Jack's announcement with signe she goes missing can Jack  and his friends find her before its to late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so my attempt of a Septiishu fic i love sean and signe so much. really hope you enjoy. ^_^

Jack took a deep breath fixing his green, tie in the mirror he was suited up because he was going on a date with Signe. He didn't usually dress fancy but this was a special date 'ok today the day you can do this'. Jack checked his pocket to make sure the small plastic cactus was still there feeling it he removed his hand from his pocket 'don't let your nerves ruin this' he thought to himself. "sean you ready?" he heard signe voice from behind him. Jack turned around to face signe his heart skipping a beat 'she always looks beautiful but by jayzus god she looks insanely gorgeous' his cheeks flushed a little. Signe was wearing a bright orange dress that came a little past her knees with a design at the legs that made it look like it was turning to the side, thin straps on her shoulders covered by her long curled hair, bright red lipstick and her winged eyeliner perfect as usual. "you look stunning" Jack gasped.

Signe laughed "and you look very handsome are we leaving now I'm so excited to see what you have planned" Signe effused Jack smiled "yes I'm ready" Jack replied checking his phone checking the time 'the car should be outside now fook please be outside' Jack thought picking up his wallet sticking it in his empty pocket before walking over to signe taking her hand as they both walked out together holding hands Jack smiled with relief when he saw the driver outside stud next to the black stylish car he hired. Looking over at signe shocked face that brought him even more joy. The driver opened the car door for them to get it introducing himself "hi my name kevin and I'll be your driver for the night" Jack shuck his hand "thank you kevin" he said helping signe get in before getting in himself . The journey wasn't long to the restaurant it was a pasta restaurant because Jack knew how much Signe loves - 

creamy pasta's Jack told the driver when to pick them up walking Signe who was speechless filled with awe to it all. "sean you didn't have to" she said Jack grinned hiding his nerves the best he could "i wanted to you deserve to be spoilt" Jack assured Signe hugged his arm "you could take me to the park in the rain and I'd still love you" she said Jack "and that why you deserve this" he responded as they walked in going to the front desk "reservation for sean McLoughlin and Signe hensen" Jack said the lady in a blue vest shirt and pants checked her list finding his name "table for two right this way sir" she said politely escorting them to a waiter who showed them there table and seated them "would you like anything to drink before you decide on your order?" the waiter asked passing them both menus "two waters and two glasses of white wine" Jack replied the male waiter gave a polite smile "i'll go get your drinks give you time to order" he said 

Leaving them with the menus "can I'm having the prawn cheese pasta, what you having sean?" signe said Jack looked through the menu "just the pasta bolognese" Jack said the waiter didn't take long to come back over with the drinks taking their order and Jack started up the conversation they talked about signe new drawing she was working on and a new game coming out as they waited and then ate the food Jack got signe laughing 'it all going fine now ask at dessert please want dessert ' Jack thought to himself as Signe finished her plate "dessert?" Jack asked Signe raised a eye brown then smirked "i saw cheese cake yes also are you okay you've been acting a little different all night are you ok?" Signe asked sipping her wine the waiter came back over to take the order for dessert Jack sighed with relief asking for two fruit cheese cakes the waiter left again. Signe smiled "you sure you're okay?" Signe asked with concern. 

Jack put on a brave smile "yes don't worry" he replied the dessert didn't take long to come over and Signe drawed a picture of Jack with cake on his face on a napkin showing Jack he laughed "definitely me in a couple of minutes" Jack said quickly signe smiled looking at her cheese cake "aww its a love heart thats so cute" she giggled 'okay timing great no nerves play it cool' he thought he slipped his hand into his pocket holding the small plastic cactus signe didn't notice taking a picture of her cheese cake "can i ask you a question?" Jack said as normal as he could signe put her phone away "sure" she replied Jack got up taking the cactus out his pocket. 

Signe looked at him shocked her face turning bright red "i'm sorry i'm not good with fancy romantic speeches i really love you signe i love waking up to you every morning your smile you're just so gorgeous and I'm a lucky man to have you I want that forever" Jack open the cactus plant pot to reveal a dimond ring, Signe covered her mouth tears rolling down her face "wiishu marry me" Jack said with a loving smile tears threatening to fall from his outstanding blue eyes Signe laughed a little through tears "you're terrible but yes yes yes!" she almost shouted Jack put the ring on her finger happy tears now falling down his cheeks kissing her as people around in the restaurant clapped and cheered. Jack and Signe finished dessert before going home holding each other close every step of the way. 

*Three days later* 

Jack was still getting responses off his fans from the picture of him with Signe and her showing her hand with the ring on. Signe walked in "I'm ready to go out with Marzia tonight for the weekend thanks for the driver" she said sitting next to Jack kissing him on the lips Jack kisssed back holding her close she broke their kiss "i love you going to miss you so much" she said Jack hugged her "I'm going to miss you to darling you stay safe and message me when you're not to busy and call me before you sleep and wake up or if you just need to talk" Jack said kissing her on her forehead as her and Marzia who was outside left. 

*Signe pov;* Signe and Marzia did some shopping together before going to there hotel there room already booked "i'll get the bags signe said Marzia smiled "meet me in the spa after then" here your key Marzia said hugging her signe went outside to get the bags she lent over to pick them up when she felt someone grab her struggling they put a cloth over her mouth knocking her out instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you enjoyed I'll definitely be writing more soon ^_^ would love to hear people feed back i really enjoyed writing this chapter.


End file.
